Mother's Day
by pancakesandtables
Summary: Ty and Liho (try to) bake a cake


_Mother's Day_

Ty grumbled, only seeing the vague outline of Nat as she climbed into the bed. It must've been some absurd hour of the morning. This was particularly the reason Tyler didn't like to sleep in the assassin's bed when she came home from assignment at these hours. Natasha was always grumpy and lethargic-while rightfully so-but was usually not fond of finding a six year old and a sprawled out kitty in her bed at 3AM.

"Stop it…" Ty fussed as he felt himself being lifted under to arms and not-so-gently tossed more towards the edge of the bed than the center in which he was comfortably sleeping before being rudely awakened.

"Next time keep yourself and the cat out of my bed…" Natasha argued rudely. Before Ty had time to respond there was a loud hiss followed by a thump to the ground and he knew Liho had been kicked out of the bed. He felt bad but there had been an equal amount of times where it had been _himself_ thumping to the floor instead of the cat.

"I got scared and-" A light snore interrupted what he was saying. "Hmph. Fine."

 **11:00AM**

" _Easy Chocolate Cake for Breakfast 101…_ " Ty said with a furrowed brow before looking up at Liho. "There's nothing easy about making a food…" Mumbling, Ty shoved the book aside so he could have more access to the large kitchen counter. Today was an important day, though he had only remembered because the calendar Nat had, that was decorated with a different gun for every month, was labeled _Mother's Day_. "Do you have a mama, Kitty?" The six year old asked the cat as she swished her tail back in forth in a rhythmic fashion. **No answer**. Rolling his eyes, Ty leaned down to the bottom cabinets and pulled out a large, circular, bowl, that was about the size of his upper torso. "We need eggs, and flour, and vanilla, and milk, and sugar, and salt, and…" Tyler trailed off as he stepped onto his dinosaur step-stool, so that he could actually see the counter. He set the bowl down before going to the fridge and taking out the eggs and milk, setting them next to the mixing bowl. "Alright Kitty. What's the book say…"

Putting a small finger on the fractions next to the ingredients, "...I don't know how to do fractions yet Kitty. We learn those in two weeks." There was a slight pause, followed by a shrug. "I'm sure they're not that important anyways!"

Smiling once again, Ty smashed three eggs into the bowl, shell and all, followed by about a quarter of the milk jug. "...That looks about right-Kitty, we need some flower and its up there-" Reaching up as high as he could on his step-stool, which wasn't high at all, Ty gestured to one of the highest cabinets which was already slightly open. "Can you get it for us?"

Liho herself was not fond of the idea of _Mother's Day,_ she found it pointless and exaggerated, but-if Ty wanted to do something for their Leader, she would not resist. The lithe cat gracefully jumped up to the highest cabinet, using her head to push the door all the way open which revealed an array of different powders. Probably some lethal ones as well… Liho swished her tail to the one that had the strongest scent of flour and used her head to gently...ever so gently...push the bag out from the cabinet, which landed-unfortunately, on the counter, sending the powder flying everywhere. It was in fact a miracle that Nat had not woken up yet.

Ty's face contorted in discomfort as practically his whole body was covered in the fine white powder. It was all over him and the floor, laying there as if it had been collecting like dust. Liho smiled, pleased with herself-until that was that she hopped down from the cabinet without thinking and landed herself on the counter, causing a disruption to the powder once again, in turn leading to her to be changed into a white cat.

"Kitty look what you did! You ruined _everything_!" Tyler shouted, on the verge of tears as he rubbed some of the powder from his eyes and cheeks. Taking in a large breath, he took the little bit of flour that was actually left in the bag and dumped it into the bowl. "Hmph."

Liho herself was a bit disheartened. She liked to mess with the little human, but making him seriously upset, especially when he was trying to do something kind for their Leader, made her disappointed in herself.

"Get off me Kitty." Ty grumbled as he felt a soft head rub against his cheek. Liho's rough tongue began making its way around his face as she attempted to clean him of the flour that she had spilled. "Stop it!" He pulled away, grabbing the salt and vanilla from the adjacent side of the counter. "I do not need a bath right now, Kitty." Regardless, the cat continued to lick his face, purring softly as Ty dumped in the rest of the ingredients.

"Van-illa. Hm. I wonder why it's so tiny…" The six year old mumbled, pouring in the entire bottle. "Alright!" Gently, he pushed away Liho's head so that she could take a look into the bowl. "We finished, LiLi! Now we have to cook it!"

This was the tricky part, considering Nat would kill him if he even touched the oven, let alone use it. _Hmm…_ "I guess we could do it in the microwave...Plus that'll make it done faster and we can bring it to her!" With stupid grin on his face, Ty dragged his step stool over in front of the microwave and then continued with the bowl, putting it on the glass plate inside the 'pretend oven', as he liked to call it. As he shut the microwave door, Ty pushed the buttons so that the countdown was **0:15.**

There was a loud beep when the few seconds were over. Tyler pulled the bowl out to examine the contents and was pleased with what he say, even though there was barely any change. "Tada!" He exclaimed while pouring in some chocolate icing into the bowl and mixing everything together. The final product had the appearance of vomit. "We did it Kitty!"

With complete and utter joy, Ty put the bowl onto a plate to give to Nat. Liho trotted behind him as he pushed open the white bedroom door to Natasha's room with his back. "Happy Mama's Day, Natter! Kitty and I made you cake!" He shouted immediately upon entering to room.

"What _the hell…_ " The assassin mumbled, reluctantly rolling over so that her face was no longer buried in a pillow, to get a better look at what had entered her room. "Tyler, it is way too early for thi-" She was cut off by the six year old climbing into her bed along with the cat. "We made you chocolate cake for breakfast in the microwavey." The initial thought Nat had upon hearing this was that chocolate cake wouldn't be too bad of a way to celebrate her _special_ day. But upon hearing the end of his sentence a very concerned and confused look came abruptly over the red head. "You-did _**what**_?!"

Tyler's smile and cheeriness immediately dissipated at Nat's rection. It wasn't the first time he had seen it, probably wouldn't be the last. Before Ty even had a second to explain Nat was out of the room and already standing in the mess of her kitchen, speechless while Ty and Liho stood in her doorway, each with terrified looks on their faces.

It wasn't until that moment of realization that Nat actually noticed that both of her 'children' were covered in white powder in which she assumed was flour. "I'm not cleaning this up I hope you know that. You're both in so mu-" Her emerald eyes were narrowed at both child and feline-but...there was a pause from the assassin. Her eyes suddenly softened and an annoyed sigh left her. Yes, they would both be in trouble later but, it was obvious that both Liho and Ty, were just trying to do something for her. Something kind and special. She didn't want to give in but there was no helping it. Nat let out an exasperated groan and walked over to the two of them, placing a hand gently on Ty's head, which was still covered in flour.

"Why don't...we hose you _both_ off-both includes you Liho-and then go get an actual cake from the store. Yes?"

Ty smiled after a moment, biting down on his bottom lip before nodding. He was relieved that Nat wasn't outwardly angry and actually surprised too. "Yes ma'am. I'll give Liho a bath don't worry!" With that the six year old leaned down to pick up the already hissing cat and began walking off towards the bathroom.

Nat sighed and rolled her eyes, taking the two minutes before the screaming and crying kicked in to find her keys. "Mother's Day…" She muttered, smiling as she moved the 'cake' Ty made off of her bed. It wasn't too bad. A little crazy, but not too bad. Much like everyday she spent with Ty.


End file.
